Love between Light and Dark
by LokiKittyLaufey
Summary: (Note:summary will change to fit each chapter) Prologue - a young girl meets a strange boy at the zoo whom seems to be just like her. Will she finally be able to gain a new friend or will something bad happen in the end?


**Prologue **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter just my OC **_

"Asula! Sweetie it's time to get up!"

A groan came from underneath a pile of blankets as a young girl poked her head out from under the covers and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Sula come on breakfast is almost ready!"

"Yeah yeah I'm up, I'm up!" the young 11 year old girl shouted as she got out of bed with a yawn and stretched her tired limbs. Letting out a groan she walked over to a full length mirror that stood next to her closet and opened her dark emerald green eyes and looked at her reflection. She let out a sigh as she opened her closet and looked through her cloths. After a few minutes she changed out of her pajamas and wore a simple light blue tank top and dark grey faded jeans. After changing she quickly brushed her hair that was short to the middle of her neck and slightly spiky which gave her a slight tomboyish look and grabbed a silver locket off her dresser and put it on. With one more glace in the mirror and a small smirk she rushed down stairs.

"Morning Aunt Natalie." She said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen. A woman around her late twenties early thirties, with dark chocolate brown hair that was short and slightly spiked in the back turned and looked at her niece.

"It's about time! I was about to go up there and drag you out of bed." Asula aunt said as she looked at her with pale green eyes as she placed a plate full of food in front of Asula.

"I said I was up." She grumbled as she began to eat her breakfast.

"Yes, well you need to start waking up a bit earlier or start using that alarm clock." Natalie sat down next to Asula with her own plate of food and began to eat as well.

"You know I don't use that thing anymore since I stopped going to school…" Asula replied as she nibbled on a piece of toast earning a sigh from her aunt.

"It still would've been a good idea to use it or did you forget our plan today?"

At the mention of "the plan" Asula quickly looked up with her eyes wide as if she forgot something important.

"Ah…. You forgot didn't you?" her aunt giggled as she ate her scrambled eggs.

"No! I'm just not fully awake yet 's all!" she said with a slight blush of guilt.

"Uh huh...sure."

"What? It's true." She said stubbornly as she finished her food and got up from the table and walked over to the sink to rinse of her plate.

Her aunt just chuckled in response as she continued to eat her breakfast. "Go finish getting ready while I finish my breakfast ok?"

"Yeah yeah." The young girl mumbled as she grabbed a thermos and poured orange juice in it and took a sip and grabbed another piece of toast as she headed back up to her room to finish getting ready for the day. She walked in to her room and nibbling on the toast as she placed the thermos on her dresser and opened one of the drawers and grabbed a pair of socks and closed the drawer. As she finished her toast she then grabbed her black convers that were next to her mirror and sat on her bed and put them on.

"Asula! You ready?" Her aunt called from downstairs.

"Yeah give me a sec!" she called back as she got up and went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Once she was done she grabbed her OJ and rushed back down stairs.

"Ready." She said as she grabbed her black hoodie off the rack and stood by the door waiting for her aunt who was finishing putting on her own shoes.

"Huh…. Done before me I see, that's a first." Her aunt teased with a smirk. Asula stuck out her tongue in return.

"Alright let's go."

Asula smiled and quickly opened the door and rushed to the car. Natalie let out a small laugh as she followed her niece to the car and unlocked the doors.

After a while they arrived at their destination. Asula got out of the car and smiled as she saw the front entrance to the zoo. She looked up at her aunt who stood next to her.

"Ok you know the rules Asula. No running off unless you tell me where you're going first got it?" Natalie looked at Asula with a serious look.

"Yeah I got it." She nodded and smiled.

"Good." Her aunt smiled in return as they began to walk toward the entrance.

"I hope they have cats here…" Asula said excitedly as she stood next to her aunt who paid for their tickets. Her aunt looked down at her niece and smiled.

"Who knows?"

Once they got their tickets they walked in to the zoo and Asula's eyes widen as she looked at all the animals.

"I'm going to go look around aunty is that ok?" she asked

"Very well met me back here in a half hour ok?"

Asula smiled and nodded before she ran off to look around. Her green eyes looked around at all the cages that where around the room, not paying attention to where she was going she accidentally bumped into someone and stumbled back with an "ouf".

Finally catching her balance she looked at whom she bumped into to find a young boy the same age as her with black hair like hers only a few shades lighter almost brown colored. He was looking at her with pale green eyes behind a pair of round circular glasses. He was wearing a grey shirt with a light blue baggy pladed shirt over it and jeans.

"Sorry are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-yeah…sorry I wasn't paying attention." She admitted with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"It's alright…." He said with a small smile. "I'm Harry by the way… Harry Potter."

He held out his hand for a hand shake as he smiled at her.

"Uh….Asula Violet." She shyly introduced herself as she slowly shook his hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you Asula."

"Err you to I guess?"

"You seem nervous is everything alright?" he asked curiously.

"Err yeah just not used to other people… I'm horrible at making friends." She explained while rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh..." he frowned. "Wait are you here by yourself?"

"No my aunt is here with me I just went ahead I'm supposed to go meet her in half an hour back at the front desk."

"Oh well if you like I can hang out with you till then if you want."

"Um…. Sure..."

"Great!" he smiled as they began to walk around and continued to look at the animals and displays.

"What about you?" Asula asked as she looked at Harry.

"Hm?" he looked at her a bit confused.

"Are you here alone or with your parents?" she asked as she looked at Lizard climbing a branch as they entered the reptile section of the zoo.

"Oh no… I'm here with my Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and my cousin Dudley." He explained but his voice sound a bit sad as he looked at the ground. This caught Asula's attention as she looked over at him with a small frown.

"Ah I see…. You to huh." She mumbled as they moved to a different reptile.

"Huh?" Her statement confused the boy even more as he looked at her with a raised brow.

"You're adopted to….. Let me guess no mom or dad?" she stated easily.

"How'd you know?" he asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Because I'm an adopted also….. My mom died when I was young and my dad left before I was born…" she explained with a blank stare as if mentioning it didn't bother her. "It's like I have sixth sense for these kinds of things." She shrugged as she looked at him and smiled.

"Oh."

Harry blinked as he continued to stare at the girl next to him almost dumbfounded. They both stood there looking at the reptilian in front of them in silence that was until Harry looked over at a certain giant tank that caught his attention slowly he walked over to it almost as if he were being drawn towards it. Asula frowned as she noticed that Harry was walked away towards a different reptile.

"Harry?" she followed him to the tank and froze in place as she saw what was behind the glass. She shuddered as she looked at the large boa constrictor that laid unmoving in its tank as if it were asleep or dead. Asula stood a few feet away from the tank while Harry stood close looking at the snake curiously.

Asula finally snapped out of it and slightly jumped as another young boy shouted at his dad and walked up to the tank and began to bang on the glass yelling at the snake for it to move only to have the cold blood reptile to just lay there unmoving still. The chubby boy kept banging on the glass trying to get it to move as his parents stood beside him watching.

"Leave 'em alone he's probably sleeping!" Harry finally said to the chubby boy with a small glare which made the boy look at him with a scowl and mumbled something as he finally gave up and walked away with his parents following behind. Harry sighed and shook his head as he leaned against the tank and looked at the snake with an apologetic look. Asula watched from her spot where she was still standing as Harry began to talk to the snake in which it responded by lifting its head and nodded at him.

Asula blinked as Harry continued to talk to the snake and it responded back to him. Her mind tried to comprehend what was happening in front of her. Something was telling her that she wasn't the only one with strange abilities.

"Dad look! The snake is moving!"

Asula jumped for the second time as the chubby kid came running back and shoved Harry out of the way causing him to fall to the ground. Asula glared at the chubby boy and took a step forward to help Harry up but stopped as she watched as the glass to the tank disappeared and the chubby boy fell in the tank right into the snakes little makeshift pond.

"Oh no…. not again." She groaned as though that once again her mind caused something weird to happen but she quickly changed thoughts as her eyes widen as she saw the snake slither out of its tank and onto the floor in front of Harry and looked at him. Asula gasped as she thought that the Potter boy was about to get bite but instead it nodded its head and thanked him which left her even more confused. Was it Harry that made the glass disappear and not her?

Her train of thought soon vanished as she heard a hiss and someone yelling and pound on glass and people panicking. She gulped as she saw the snake advance towards her. Her eyes soon became frightened as she stumbled back only to trip and fall on her ass.

"S-stay away from me!" she yelled at it but it ignored her command and continued to advance towards her. She tried to back away but hissed in pain as the left side of her neck began to burn and pulse. Tears formed in her eyes and she quickly closed them tightly only to quickly open them as she heard a familiar voice call her name. She looked and saw the snake slithering away from her out the door towards freedom and her aunt running towards her.

"A-auntie…." She said shaking as her aunt helped her up and quickly checked for and wounds.

"Are you ok Asula? Did it bite you? Did anyone kick you?" her aunt asked worriedly.

"No…. I'm ok I just want to go home…"

Her aunt stood up and sighed with a small sad smile. "Alright let's go…"

They both walked out of the zoo towards the car. Asula kept her head down only to look up when she heard Harry's voice and saw him being dragged to a car by an old large man and a skinny woman following behind with the chubby kid who fell into the tank right beside her wrapped in a blanket shaking.

Asula looked at Harry with a sad look as his uncle shoved him into the car and slammed the door.

'So it was you…' she thought sadly.

Harry looked up as he felt someone staring at him and saw Asula looking at him with a sad look. He slightly waved to her as his uncle began to drive away. Asula waved back as she watched their car drive of almost in a hurry. Asula stood there as she watched the car disappear out of sight. 'I hope he'll be ok…' she thought sadly.

"Asula it's time to go…" her aunt called snapping the young girl out of her thoughts as her aunt stood next to the car waiting.

"Yeah….."

**(ok this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so please review and tell me what you guys think :3 I'm debating if I should start on the first year or just skip a couple of years? Ideas are welcome **** just no rude comments please! )**


End file.
